


The Spy Always Gets the Girl

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, domestic as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie settle into life in that huge, ridiculous house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spy Always Gets the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Post-first season. Fluffy as hell. Thank you, the_wordbutler, for your usual amazing beta. One of these days, I will remember pork chops is two words.

Jarvis leaves them to get acquainted with the house, and Angie discovers there’s a liquor cabinet in every room. 

“How much does your fella drink, English?” Angie asks as she surveys the cabinet in the front parlor.

“I assure you, he’s not my fella,” Peggy replies. “Ever.” 

“I don’t know,” Angie says with a shrug. “He’s kind of cute.”

Peggy groans and pulls a bottle of incredibly good whiskey from the cabinet. “Rule number one of living together: do not tell me Howard Stark is kind of cute.”

Angie laughs and takes the half-full tumbler Peggy hands her. “Tell me something, Pegs, since we’re roommates and all.”

“What?” Peggy asks as she flops onto the couch with her own drink.

“You ever actually been to the West Village?” 

“I have.” Peggy sips her whiskey and doesn’t break eye contact when Angie tries to stare her down. “And not for work,” she adds.

Angie swallows hard. She takes a gulp from her tumbler, puts it down hard on the table next to her chair, and stands up. She walks the three steps to Peggy and stands over her, hands on her hips. “You ever meet anyone down there?”

“No one as clever or cute as you,” Peggy replies. 

Angie picks up a pillow and swings it at Peggy’s head. Peggy ducks with a laugh. “You!” Angie shouts and swings the pillow again. Peggy catches it and pulls, and Angie tumbles into her lap.

“You,” Peggy says, setting her own drink to one side. “I wanted to tell you,” she says, grinning when Angie tosses the pillow over her shoulder and puts her arms around Peggy’s neck, “but as I was technically committing treason, I didn’t want to put you in danger.”

“My hero,” Angie says in falsetto. She shifts in Peggy’s lap and bites her lip when Peggy loops an arm around her waist and slides her free hand up her leg. “You’re not going to commit treason again, are you?”

“It’s certainly not in my short term plans.”

“Good,” Angie says, and she ducks her head and kisses Peggy. 

Peggy kisses back, sliding her hand even further up Angie’s leg and grinning when Angie giggles and squirms. “I wouldn’t have guessed you were ticklish,” she says as the kiss fades off.

“You tell anyone, I’ll never let you see me naked.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Peggy promises with great gravitas. 

Angie gives her an amused look. She leans hard against Peggy, her mouth just ghosting against Peggy’s. “I guess I’ll let you see me naked, then.”

“Oh, thank goodness.”

*

Afterwards, the two of them sprawled on the couch and sharing a blanket and Peggy’s drink, Angie bites lightly at Peggy’s shoulder and asks, “So, do you like men, too?”

“Sometimes,” Peggy says. “You?”

“Eh, I can take or leave ‘em. I like looking at them, though. That fella you work with, the one with the sweater vests, he’s pretty cute.”

“Daniel,” Peggy supplies. 

“His ears are adorable.”

Peggy laughs. “They are.”

“That blonde one isn’t bad, either.” Angie laughs when Peggy pulls a face. “Not a fan?”

“Jack is...” Peggy shakes her head. “Let’s not talk about Jack.”

“Fine by me,” Angie says. She sits up on one elbow and trails her fingers down Peggy’s torso. “How about we don’t talk at all?”

Peggy stretches and sits up to meet Angie for a kiss. “Just fine by me,” she says, and she slips a hand between them and makes Angie squeal and squirm. 

*

Angie makes breakfast the next morning, kisses Peggy so hard Peggy has to reapply her lipstick, and leaves with a wave over her shoulder. “Three auditions today!” she calls over her shoulder. 

“Break a leg!” Peggy hollers in return. 

Sousa gives her a confused look when she walks into the office. “Why are you smiling like that?” Sousa asks.

“Like what?” 

“Like—“ Sousa looks down, obviously embarrassed. “Never mind. Not my business.”

Peggy swallows back a laugh. Like she’s had sex, she thinks. It’s the only thing that would make Daniel embarrassed to have asked. “I had a good night,” she says. 

“Yeah, me too,” Sousa says, eyes firmly on his paperwork. 

*

It’s a quiet day, and Peggy leaves on time. She gets back to the house, and Angie’s already there making dinner. “You don’t have to cook everything,” she says. “I think we might actually have a chef around here somewhere.”

“Yeah, Mr. Jarvis mentioned when he saw me come back with the groceries, but I told him we’d manage. I mean, do you really want some guy wandering around the kitchen?”

“When you put it like that, not at all,” Peggy replies. She steps out of her heels and stretches her toes, then walks over to the stove and pecks Angie on the cheek. “Hello,” she says.

“Hey yourself,” Angie replies. She beams at Peggy and bumps her hip against her. “You know what?” 

“What?” 

“I’m kinda glad you committed treason.”

“I only sort of committed treason,” Peggy corrects.

“Eh, whatever. I’m glad you trusted your friend. It got us this place, and it got me the chance to finally trick you into being my girl.”

“There was no trickery about it,” Peggy replies. “I’ve been wanting to be your girl for a while.”

“Oh, yeah?” Angie’s tone is cocky, but her smile is small and pleased. “I’m just that irresistible, huh?”

“All your talent and brains and looks, I couldn’t possibly do better,” Peggy says. She touches the small of Angie’s back and lightly pushes her away from the stove. “Why don’t you find out what’s in the liquor cabinet in the dining room, and I’ll finish cooking up dinner?”

“You think there’s any wine in this place? Wine sounds good.”

“Most likely, it’s in the basement. You can call Mr. Jarvis if you need a map.”

“I bet I can find it. With a name like Martinelli, I better be able to.”

Peggy chuckles and grabs the sash on Angie’s dress before she can get away. “And then I want to hear all about the auditions,” she says. 

“I knocked ‘em dead,” Angie replies. She squeezes Peggy’s arm and walks off towards the stairwell. 

Peggy finishes the pork chops and vegetables and realizes she’s humming under her breath as she sets two places at the huge table in the dining room. She glances at the clock. It’s been fifteen minutes since Angie’s gone downstairs. She walks down the stairs to the basement and pauses near the bottom. “Angie?” she calls.

“To the left!” Angie calls back. “There’s a lot to choose from!”

Peggy rounds the corner and whistles at the sight of the long side wall filled top to bottom with wine bottles. “Oh, dear.”

“I know white goes good with pork, and it looks like the bottles are lined up by red or white, but I don’t know half the names of the stuff on this wall.”

Peggy reaches up and grabs a bottle of white at random. “If it doesn’t go with dinner, I assume we’ll drink it, anyway.”

Angie beams and kisses Peggy. “That’s why you’re my favorite, English.”

Peggy laughs and presses her nose behind Angie’s ear. “I’m so happy you’re here,” she says. “You have no idea.”

“I’m pretty great,” Angie replies. “I have some idea.”

They kiss for another ten minutes, Peggy leaned against the wall and Angie pressed up against her. By the time they get up to dinner, the pork chops are cold, but they don’t care.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Spy Always Gets the Girl by Perpetual Motion [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286654) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)




End file.
